User talk:Spongebobrocks09
-- Barkjon 16:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) No death Please don't use death in your articles. I read one of your character backgrounds and I really think you should read Project:That's Death!. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Newman Fix NEWMAN UP OR BLOCK! NO MORE FALSE ARTICLES LIKE THE SARGEANT STR00DEL YOU MADE. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 00:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) LIKE U??? Dude! I'M A GUY UR A GUY!!!!! EWWWWWW..... --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:59, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Articles Bad quiality and not related to CP. Oh and stop uploading Spongebob images here!!! They are annoying! THIS IS NOT THE SPONGEBOB WIKI!! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) But evil people aren't supposed to terrorize CP and the USA are they? They PRANK. See The Troublesome Trio for how evil runs in the USA. And no, you cannot be an Honorary Member. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! 6Teen Wiki Are you ever going to edit the 6Teen Wiki? Because I have requested to adopt it.--Piebob2323 05:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Um...could you please make me a rollback on the wiki? Because I want to create a rules page and add it to the sidebar, but I can't edit the sidebar, so yeah. --Piebob2323 05:12, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Party Ok my name is Mumble92007,its on the map.I will be changing servers,try snowbound -Triskelle3 No Put in a request here. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE: LOLZER Umm... what edits did he actually do on your account? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:51, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I checked your log, and you're not blocked. Maybe it was a glitch. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I'll unblock you--wait. --Happyface ☺This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 23:59, 23 December 2008 (UTC) never mind. he proxied 4 users so I can't unblock all of them. One could be his. The block expires in 4 weeks, so be patient. Happy Holidays. --Happyface ☺This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 00:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Bot finder Tell the staff, Happyface, TS, and all the admins. This is getting serious. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) *Gulp* I'll have to unblock him. Then block him again. i hope this works. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 19:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party Invite You've been invited to come to Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger RE: Your Stories I have a suggestion: don't make so many stories all at once. It's hard to deal with writing three or four books simultaneously. Work on stories one by one. Also, check your grammar, spelling, and capitalization. Your way of capitalizing all your words, Like This, Is Very Annoying. And One More Thing: If You Want Me To Help, You Better Tell Me The Plot Of Your Books, Or I Will Have No Ideas For The Plot. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) truce Truce.You recieve a truce. Learn spelling and grammer then come back to the wiki. Also Stop Capalizing All Your Letters Like This. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 01:00, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Parody Antarctic Fried Chicken? That was already made. See this: Eastshield Fried Fish. --Alex001 14.28, 27 December 2008(UTC)(KK:SS) Re:Parody No. Good idea by the way. --Alex001 Alex001 14:32, 30 December 2008 (UTC) KK:SS) Sure ill join -Triskelle3 Re:Sysop. Request for it. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 19:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) That certain remark. It would have the copyright sign, true. But if it is said he doesn't want people to steal his work, thats copyright. Also, that racial remark about Australians? Tsk tsk, sorry but this will have to be reported to a webmaster. I happen to be Australian and I find that offensive. POGOPUNK32 14:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) It would still be a racial remark. Try to think of something else. Also, you need to make a quote that Fred 676 would say. Something related to mathematics and such. Once you have made a new quote, and it is acceptable then may the best penguin win. POGOPUNK32 14:42, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re:User Of The Week Ok, I think that Alex001 should be this weeks user, he's awesome, He has many great edits! -- _Metalmanager_ 14:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not very skilled im making templates so I just find a good template (One with the right siza as I want my one to be) and If I will click Edit on the page it's on, find the template name, search it and edit it, then I copy everything except for the category, then I search the template name that I want my one to be called, then I click Make this page, then, finally a paste in the other template and edit it so it's what I want. -- _Metalmanager_ 14:41, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... How about I just make one for you?! -- _Metalmanager_ 14:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Answer these questions: * What Colour? * What Text?- * What Picture- * What Size? - = Optional -- _Metalmanager_ 15:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, Finished, you can view it here. -- _Metalmanager_ 15:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Aha! I dislike people who yell random banned people's names on my talk page.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 20:51, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations! By majority vote, you were promoted to rollback! Welcome to the adminstrator train! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Clarification Not delete what??? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. If you are talking about the Vampuffles, they violate the That's Death! code. I think we can all agree that "undead" things that were supposed to pass on to the afterlife do violate the code, plus they are creepy. If they also cause anything they bite to become a vapire, and/or die, then that also violates the COC and the That's Death code. It's in the fine print. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Lipstick? I don't see any lipstick. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:29, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, on Agentgenius' version. Yeah, that looks a lot like lipstick. Eeww... RE: Delete It was incorrect. Fred is the official delegate. Why did you put that in there, anyway? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Don't tell ANY staffer! --Tigers Fan16 22:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Tell TurtleShroom too. --Tigers Fan16 22:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) User of the Week You made me the User of the Week?!?!?! Aren't the webmasters' supposed to do that?!?!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:29, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Template I've made the template. Tell User:Sk8r bluscat (his spare' account). Thanks For Helping!!! --Alex001 07:44, 14 January 2009 (UTC) real or fake?? is this picture real or fake? i found it and put my logo over it to protect it Real or fake hmmmm, i dunno, looks to real, maby its noly just been added or its like , for some toys only. whatever toy it is, I WANT IT!!!! lol - Sk8itbot Not to be rude, but i fixed The Tales Of Samson article for you, it took a while to correct the capitalization mistakes, and grammar mistakes. But, it's what i'm here for =) [[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 19:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) It's fake the top part of the hat was made using paint.It's me, Max 1537! Hey... Hey. You could create that parody of Long John Silvers now. It will automatically be sent and be a member of YumYum. --Alex001 01:40, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Request for Adminship(declined) and one thing I'm sorry, but you're request for adminship request has been declined. Poor grammar, LQAS, Articles with no CP in them, strange wierd articles, and pratically changing the entire universe of the wiki. :The wiki flows like a river and you create a dam stoping it. You need articles that flow with the entire river. Stuff like Penghis Khan and Project Tracker keep the river flowing while articles like Penfeld and Baa! make a dam and stop the river. :Below I provided you with a list of things you could improve on. If you can do all of them you're all set. *Fix your grammar *Make articles that make the river flow *Make HQAS ----DaHappyface (Just Say Hi) 04:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) RE: "Strike" (???) A few things: # That was not a strike. Do you know the difference between marking pages and giving out strikes? # There was a reason I did that. ## Reason: You didn't sum things up properly (excuse pun). The percents are supposed to add up to 100%, not 176%. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ... I don't know. I just wanted to do it. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yep. Is this Spongebobrock? --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:56, 18 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Xat I cant, 9:00 AM eastern american time is 1:00 PM for me. I will be at school. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 23:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) In the words of a Mwa Mwa Penguin:"Otay mista!". [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Editing my articles If you edit my articles, please don't write in all caps, Like This.It's annoying, and furthermore, its improper.So please fix this typo of yours. [[User:Lovebirds211|Lovebirds211] 22:31, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Why I do what I do fFirst of all, I change what you do for me because you write in all caps, Just Like This.Furthermore, I don't really get what you do with the articles I created.Maybe I don't want it there.Mildy angrily yours,[:-)Lovebirds211 22:12, 23 January 2009 (UTC) What?!?! What do you mean they're all mad at me?? Sad Well I cwan sway whatevers I want two. PLOOPY!!!! Manny Peng 22:41, 23 January 2009 (UTC)User:Manny Peng Fine Then!!!! Read my talk page.Then just go thow a party in honor of my (possible) quitting.Lovebirds211 04:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Strike 1 You have been strikes 1ed. You're acting like a webmaster, bossing people around, and still making LQA, and No-CP articles. STOP OR ELSE STRIKE 2 WILL OCCUR.--Happyface I'm there now. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:00, 26 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Image talk:© SYMBOL.jpg No, THIS is the "PWN" symbol! Click the link! TurtleShroom Dublin vs Tyrone Tonite Well, tonight was the starting game of the Irish football league. Heres a full description of the game. The Dubs lost captain Alan Brogan to an early hamstring injury and hit eight first half wides. They looked a shadow of the side that destroyed Wexford in the Leinster final and faltered in the All-Ireland Championship's knock-out stages for the fifth successive year. Embarrassingly, as Tyrone pushed 14 points ahead on the hour mark, a number of the Dublin supporters in the 70,877-strong crowd began to head for the exits. Gaining a crucial early foothold, Tyrone went in at the break armed with a 2-05 to 1-03 lead. Well-taken goals from Sean Cavanagh and Joe McMahon sandwiched Conal Keaney's 33rd-minute strike. Putting on an exhibition of passing football and support play, the pre-match underdogs moved further ahead as a frustrated Dublin continued to play below par in the second half. Man of the Match Brian Dooher and Tommy McGuigan, another in a long list of Red Hand talismen, simply revelled in their side's obvious advantage. And the Dubs were cruelly buried by a terrific third goal, scored by Davy Harte a full 20 minutes before the final whistle. It was Dublin who came into this game with all the momentum and perhaps, you could say, with everything to lose. Tyrone were far from impressive when they pipped Mayo by a point in their last round qualifier two weeks ago, resorting to time-wasting tactics as Mayo looked to snatch an equaliser in injury-time. With the Delaney Cup tucked away in the trophy cabinet for the fourth year running, confidence was high that this was Dublin's year to annex the All-Ireland. So far this summer Dublin had looked nigh-on the best footballers in the country, but you would have to question the standard of opposition they faced in the Leinster Championship when trying to fathom this result. This was straight out of left field and direct from Mickey Harte's book of magic spells as, for the first time since their last All-Ireland win in 2005, Tyrone excelled on GAA's biggest stage. Meeting Dublin in the Championship for the first time since that famous 2005 quarter-final success, the Red Hands was forced into a late change as midfielder Ryan Mellon gave way to Collie Holmes. Dublin lined out as selected during the week, with Ross McConnell returning at full-back in place of Kevin Nolan and former captain Collie Moran switched to a wing-back berth. Last year's Ulster champions won the toss and elected to play in towards the Davin Stand end in the first half. Getting the better of the early exchanges, Harte's men were 0-02 to 0-00 ahead by the eighth minute. A neat flick through from Enda McGinley opened up the Dublin defence and Tommy McGuigan popped over the game's first point, three minutes in. Just a minute later, an innocuous challenge sent Alan Brogan to the turf. Brogan, so vital to Dublin's cause, required immediate treatment and despite the medical assistance, he had to be replaced by his brother Bernard, who ironically is just back from a hamstring injury. The Dublin captain led by example during the Leinster campaign, scoring 2-11 in the three games, and having him sidelined, with what later transpired to be a hamstring injury, was a huge blow to the Metropolitans. Both Brogan and Jason Sherlock had kicked poor wides before centre-back Conor Gormley raided forward at the other end, moving past Shane Ryan to thump over Tyrone's second point. The Dubs remained scoreless as Quinn, the younger Brogan brother and Ciaran Whelan all missed the target. Tyrone were tigerishly defending in packs and making it very difficult for Paul Caffrey's side to get a clean sight of the posts. Quinn finally got Dublin onto the scoreboard, 14 minutes into the fray, when he landed a free after Philip Jordan had fouled Diarmuid Connolly. With Tyrone's half-back line suddenly marked absent, Connolly was involved again, linking with Ryan who was able to tee up a point for the advancing Barry Cahill. The first real turning point came in the 16th minute when Dublin carved out a real goal-scoring chance. Quinn got onto a breaking ball but his hand pass to the left for the unmarked Connolly was too forceful and Tyrone had a massive let-off. They took that piece of good fortune and ran with it and by the 23rd minute they were 0-05 to 0-02 ahead. Points from Dooher, who eased past Moran to score, and Colm McCullagh (0-02), put some daylight between the sides and Tyrone could also have had a goal at that point. Tommy McGuigan should have done better when he raced through on goal in the 20th minute. However, Dublin goalkeeper Stephen Cluxton did very well to narrow the angle so quickly and the Tyrone attacker's shot was smothered away. Dublin continued to misfire at the other end though - they had six wides accumulated by the 24th minute - and Tyrone soon snuck through for their first goal. Although there was a question mark over the amount of steps taken, Sean Cavanagh played the whistle and his crisp finish after a bustling run past Ross McConnell boosted Tyrone's lead to six points. By the half-hour mark, none of Dublin's forwards had scored from play. However, Keaney salvaged his reputation, two minutes before the break, with a peach of a goal. Moran swung a sideline ball in from the left, right on top of the Tyrone square. Goalkeeper John Devine made a mistake by coming to try and punch the dropping ball to safety and Keaney rose highest to flick the ball goal-bound and Philip Jordan, standing near the line, could not keep it out of the net. But just as Dublin were beginning to contemplate taking a three-point deficit into the second half, Tyrone dramatically snapped up their second three-pointer. As the game ticked towards first half injury-time, a quick burst in from the left from Tommy McGuigan caught the Dublin full-back line napping again. Cluxton's defenders were nowhere to be seen as McGuigan's squared ball sailed into the unmarked Joe McMahon's arms and in acres of space, the big wing-forward cracked home past the stranded Cluxton. Bernard Brogan claimed a much-needed point before Aidan Mangan's half-time whistle sounded, but Tyrone began the second period at break-neck speed - scoring three points in as many minutes. Dublin were left in the starting blocks as the ageless Dooher put Moran on the deck again and swung over a simply stunning point, which had the desired effect on his team-mates. Ryan McMenamin galloped forward to set up another Tommy McGuigan point, while there was further cohesive football from Tyrone as McGuigan broke the ball down for a left-footed score from McCullagh. With their pinpoint passing, intelligent running off the ball and energetic support play, Tyrone were doing to Dublin what they did to Wexford last time out. Dublin's forwards were being frustrated as well, time and again, as Tyrone hounded possession off them and left them with only scraps to play with. A timely free from Quinn stopped the rot at 2-08 to 1-04 and there was a sense that Dublin could mount a strong revival when Keaney nailed a huge left-footed point. Nonetheless, Tyrone always seemed to have an answer and Cavanagh, moved from full-forward to centre-forward after the break, pointed well after another set-up by Tommy McGuigan. Dublin's nightmare was beginning to come to fruition when Harte raced forward to rifle home a fantastic goal. The last line of Dublin's defence was again obliterated as three quick passes ended with Harte rocketing a shot past the exposed Cluxton. Substitute Brogan was the only player really showing any quality for Dublin, who had called Connolly, subdued play-maker Jason Sherlock and Quinn ashore with 15 minutes to go. Brogan kicked two points from play, in between a late free from fellow substitute Mark Vaughan, as Dublin tumbled out of the Championship with barely a whimper. Tyrone's passes kept sticking and the scoring was relentless in the closing ten minutes as Harte added a point to his goal, Cavanagh pointed a free and McMahon also took his tally to 1-01 with the Dubs' defence again cut to shreds. Rubbing it in, Enda McGinley pointed off his weaker right foot and Tyrone moved an incredible 14 points ahead when 'marathon man' Dooher scored from distance in the 62nd minute. As Harte took the opportunity to empty his substitutes' bench, Owen Mulligan, who scored a fabulous 1-07 in that 2005 win over the Dubs, got a late run-out. This was certainly a victory to cherish for the 'newer' players in the Tyrone panel. For long and particularly in 2005, they relied on the attacking talents of Stephen O'Neill, Peter Canavan and Mulligan himself, but now a new breed are pushing through, hungry to create their own slice of history. Dublin had three late goal-scoring opportunities, but two of them were blocked and the last one was sent crashing off the crossbar by substitute Paul Casey. Those misses really summed up what was Dublin's worst display in the Championship for some time. Heads are likely to roll, this was supposed to be their year, especially with a re-match against Wexford to come in the semi-final. The Paul Caffrey-led management team has a lot of questions to answer - number one being how can arguably the most 'professional' team in the country consistently fail on the big All-Ireland days? Maybe the players are more culpable but Caffrey and company looked clueless as Harte's tactically sound game-plan saw his side race ahead. Their reward is a third trip to Croke Park later this month, for an unlikely semi-final clash with Wexford on 31 August. Notably, Tyrone's victory today is another endorsement for the 'back door' system as three of the four provincial champions have now been beaten at the quarter-final stage. Only Cork, the Munster winners, remain. Tyrone: J Devine; R McMenamin, Justin McMahon, C Gourley; D Harte (1-01), C Gormley (0-01), P Jordan; C Holmes, E McGinley (0-01); B Dooher (capt) (0-03), B McGuigan, Joe McMahon (1-01); T McGuigan (0-02), S Cavanagh (1-02 (0-01f)), C McCullagh (0-03). Subs used: M Penrose for T McGuigan (56 mins), D McCaul for Jordan (63), R Mellon for Dooher (65), K Hughes for Holmes (66), O Mulligan for B McGuigan (68). Dublin: S Cluxton; D Henry, R McConnell, P Griffin; C Moran, B Cullen, B Cahill (0-01); C Whelan, S Ryan; D Connolly, J Sherlock, K Bonner; A Brogan (capt), C Keaney (1-01), T Quinn (0-02, 2f). Subs used: B Brogan (0-03) for A Brogan (6 mins, inj), P Casey for Connolly (48), M Vaughan (0-01, 1f) for Sherlock, P McMahon for Quinn (both 54), E Fennell for McConnell (63). [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) No Sorry, all of the spots are full.Plus, they have no simlilarties to the host of American Idol, which Antarctican Idol is a parody of.[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Grammar and Capitalizationing Hey... you always capitalize every start of a word. That's very bad and Annoying, Like This. You May Just Be Like 24Keyser And Other Grammar Problemers. So Please Stop It. Thanks. With A Token Of APPRECIATION, --Alex001 13:42, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Thinking back, your'e as bad as him. Thinking capitalizing will make you better than him? No... maybe you have worse grammar then him. But I will soon be focusing on User:Tails6000, so watch out. I'll leave you alone. But I'm getting a little angry. I'm sorry if that seems like an insult to you, but this is just like essays! --Alex001 13:55, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Alex, I'm honestly not surprised that this is still happening.Several people have told him before, including me.He's just not going to stop, I guess.[:-)--Lovebirds211 21:32, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hurling Hurling (in Irish, iománaíocht or iomáint) is an outdoor team sport of ancient Gaelic origin, administered by the Gaelic Athletic Association, and played with sticks called hurleys and a ball called a sliotar. The game, played primarily in Ireland, has prehistoric origins and is the world's fastest field team sport in terms of game play. One of Ireland's native Gaelic games, it shares a number of features with Gaelic football, such as the field and goals, number of players, and much terminology. There is a similar game for women called camogie (camógaíocht). The object of the game is for players to use a wooden axe-shaped stick called a hurley or hurl (in Irish a camán) to hit a small ball called a sliotar (pronounced ) between the opponents' goalposts either over the crossbar for one point, or under the crossbar into a net guarded by a goalkeeper for one goal, which is equivalent to three points. The sliotar can be caught in the hand and carried for not more than three steps, struck in the air, or struck on the ground with the hurley. It can be kicked or slapped with an open hand (the hand pass) for short-range passing. A player who wants to carry the ball for more than three steps has to bounce or balance the sliotar on the end of the stick (this is often called "going solo"), and the ball can only be handled twice while in his possession. Side to side shouldering is allowed although body-checking or shoulder-charging is illegal. No protective padding is worn by players, and although a plastic protective helmet with faceguard is recommended, this is not mandatory for players over 19. That's pretty much what Hurling is. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:25, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: WOF You can't ask to be on the Wall, you have to earn it! I would first reccomend to Stop Capitalizing All Of Your Words Each Time You Type! It is really annoying! Keep editing, and we'll see. TurtleShroom Music Amulet You need to ask me before you make a amulet!Otherwise it's a copyright violation.If you did make one, it would have to be artifical!!And besides, music is just sound, not an element!I reverted your "Music amulet" edits by the way. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Stop the CAPS Why do you always capitalize Every Single Annoying Word that you type? It's not like Capitalizing the Words makes them Exciting or Attractive! It's improper grammar! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Nope...again Sorry, but you I all ready have all of the roles filled up.I just have to message the users with an offer.And seriously, STOP THE CAPS!!IT'S SO ANNOYING AND IT'S IMPROPER GRAMMER!!![:-)--Lovebirds211 22:50, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Strike 3 You're not listening to other people and administrators. You shall be blocked for 2 weeks because of this behavior. We have skipped to strike 3 because you haven't listened.--Happyface I unblocked you. This time I'll forgive. Next strike, block lenght will be longer Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Strike 3...Pardoned!! Not listening isnt a valid reason of striking. Besides, you never got strike two!So no worries, just don't do what you did to get the third strike. Once again, you've been pardoned!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Happyface I'm getting tired of his antics. I'm filing a Court Case against him right now. Please don't quit, it will be less of a Wiki without you! (Talk to me!) Court Cases. Hey Sponge! It's me, Alex. I fufilled your wish and sued User:DaHappyface for impoliteness against others. You are invited to join the case! Also... I'm going to adopt the Spongebob Fanon Wiki. You could go there and create the second article, or third... or whatever. --Alex001 13:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) What the phreak? Why the phreak did you quit? It's not like everyone hates you. Besides, I'm working on the grammar guide, and you're not the only person with grammar problems! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 13:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah he's right I used to have grammar problems and now look at me! I'm like Homer (the poet not the cartoon) Tails6000 14:06, 2 March 2009 (UTC) BLOCK ON CPW --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 23:48, 17 March 2009 (UTC)YOU SHOULD BE UNBLOCKED NOW! If not, message me... I DID I DID UNBLOCK PINGALI AND THE IP ADDRESS! EVEN CHECK THE BLOCK LOG! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I DID I DID UNBLOCK PINGALI AND THE IP ADDRESS! EVEN CHECK THE BLOCK LOG! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ummm I did that already dude! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ummm I did that already dude! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Wowza Hat Pop is shocked.... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:30, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh... Can you give me your block ID? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) GIVE ME YOUR BLOCK ID NOT IP! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC)